Pups Hear the Past
Part One In a cool night the paw patrol are taking off their gear for the night when Rubble asks them a question Rubble: How did PAW Patrol started? vest Chase: Probably along ago. Ryder: It all started when I was about a child's age. Marshall: Oh i gotta rest down to sleep but Chase blows horn Marshall jumps Zuma: Wocky use your pup pack! barks and gets his grabber from his puppy pack (Flash back) Ryder: *voice* The day was December 24 and all I wanted was a pup for Christmas but after opening all of my presents the next day there was no pup until I had heard a quiet bark from behind me Young Chase: (barks) young Ryder: *Turns around* Hi little pup Young Chase: Hi Barks Young Ryder: You can speak? Young Chase: I think so am I? Young Ryder: Yeah just most pups don't (Young Chase licks him) Young Ryder: What should I name you? How about Chase? Young Chase: I like it Young Ryder: Okay, Chase come here Young Chase: (Goes to him) Ryder: *voice* Then on my birthday, Mr. Porter brought me a present and when I opened it a little somepup came out Young Marshall: (Barks) Young Ryder: Aww hey pup Young Marshall: Hello (Gets out of the box and trips) Young Ryder: Another talking pup Young Chase: Hello there and are you ok? Young Marshall: Yeah, I think Young Ryder: Are you alright? Young Marshall: Yes thanks (Wags his tail) Young Ryder: Do you have a name? Young Marshall: I don't remember I was a orphan i need a name like Bobby or something like that Young Ryder: How about Charlie Young Marshall: No and Marshall talk about names when the name Marshall hits the dalmatian pups ears Young Marshall: Really excited Young Ryder: You two do make a good team and i have a collar for you collar around Marshall's neck Young Marshall: Thanks what's your name? Young Ryder: Oh yeah sorry. My name is Ryder Young Marshall: And him? (Marshall points at Chase) Young Ryder: That's Chase Young Marshall: Hello Chase Young Chase : Hi Marshall and I'm ready for action off his pup tag Young Ryder: Chase and Marshall come with me Both: Ok Jinx! Young Ryder: Just come with me pups Chase Chase Chase Marshall Marshall Marshall Young Marshall and Chase follow him and laugh it out Young Ryder: *goes to the forest* We're here Young Chase: Where are we? Young Ryder: We should of been at Grand View Trail, I guess I lost my way Young Marshall: Who is that over there? (Marshall points over to a pup) Young Ryder: I don't know Young Chase: Lets go see who it is (Young Ryder walks up and finds a little pup) Young Ryder: Hi little pup Young Skye: h...hi Young Ryder: Come here (Young Skye hesitates for second but goes to Ryder) Young Ryder: What's wrong? Young Skye: I'm just a bit shy.... Young Ryder: You don't need too be shy Young Chase: We don't judge Young Skye: Ok (Young Rocky howls from a distance) Young Marshall: what was that? Young Ryder: I think it was another pup Young Chase: Its coming from over there behind that hill Young Ryder: Guys Come on *runs over to a rockslide* Young Chase, Marshall and Skye follow Young Rocky: Help me Young Marshall: Ok (starts digging) Young Chase and Skye join in Young Ryder: Can you get out ? Young Rocky crawls through a small opening Young Chase: Are you ok? Young Rocky: Yes, but no Young Marshall: What's wrong? Young Rocky: I was trapped there for a week Young Skye: Oh my you must be hungry and hurt Young Rocky: Yes and yes Young Chase: You need any help getting up? Young Rocky: Yeah I think my paw is broken Young Chase: ok (helps him) Young Rocky: Thanks but is there a vet in town Young Chase: I don't know.....Ryder? Young Ryder: Oh Katie she is opening her clinic today Young Chase: lets go When they Arrived at Katie's Young Ryder: Katie you here Young Katie: Yes Young Ryder: Good can you help my pup Young Chase: Oh were going to keep him (Chase starts to wag his tail excited) Young Ryder: and her *points to Skye* Young Skye: thank you Young Katie: what happen to him? Young Rocky: I was trapped in a rockslide for a week that crushed my paw Young Katie: oh dear let me check your paw and get you some food and water Young Rocky: Thanks Katie Young Katie: What's you name? Young Rocky: I don't have one Young Chase: I got an idea for a name Young Ryder: What is it? Young Chase: Rocky since we found you in the pile of rocks Young Ryder: I like it how about you Rocky? Young Rocky: I love it Thanks Young Katie: well you wont be able to walk for a couple of days Young Ryder: You ok Rocky and *thinks then looks up* Skye Young Rocky: Who's Skye? And I'm alright Young Chase: We found her before we found you Young Rocky: I just didn't know her name was Skye Young Skye: oh Young Katie: *brings food and water for Rocky* here you go Young Rocky: Thanks *eats it faster than Rubble ever did* Ryder: *voice* after that a while had gone by, and Rocky had spotted somepup in the bay Rocky: Pups look, out on the bay a pup that's hurt Chase: Ryder come quick! Ryder: What is it? Chase: There is a pup on the bay and is hurt he needs help Ryder: No job is to big, No pup is too small (Ryder presses the button) Rocky: I think that means he needs us Skye Let's go Marshall: Wait for me! (they all headed to an earlier version of the lookout they didn't have an elevator yet or pup pack's so they just walked up the stairs) Ryder: Thanks for hurrying pups Rocky found a pup in the bay hurt Skye: oh no lets go help him or her Ryder: Skye I need you to fly out and see if the pup will go in the harness Skye: I'm on it Ryder: And Chase I need you to block traffic so we can quickly get the pup to Katie's Chase: I'm on it Ryder: let's go ◾one vehicle scene later* Ryder: Skye go try and see if the pup will go in the harness Skye: Ok (lowers harness strap down) Skye: go into the harness Zuma: Ok (Zuma tries to get in and falls back in the bay) Let me try again (this time Zuma makes it in perfectly) (Skye pulls him up) Zuma: Thanks I'm Zuma what's your name? Skye: I'm Skye lets get you to Ryder Zuma: Ok Skye (They land got off and go to Ryder) Zuma: hi I'm Zuma *steps on his bad paw* Ow Chase: are you ok? Zuma: No My paw hurts Chase: It looks bruised Ryder: let's get you to Katie, Zuma They arrive to Katie's Ryder: Hey Katie Katie: Hi Ryder Zuma: Hi Katie: Hello there what's your name? Zuma: Zuma Katie: That's a nice name what seems to be the problem? Zuma: My paw *shows the bad paw* Katie: Its bruised *applies medication on it* here *gives Ryder a tube of the medication* apply it to him everyday Ryder: Ok Katie (Flashback ends) Chase: That's how we started Rubble: Wow really Ryder: Time for bed pups (lullaby end song) Previous story click here. Next story click here Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon